The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the floribunda commercial class designated ‘JAJchel’ which originated by crossing ‘Prairie Harvest’ (unpatented) with an unnamed, undistributed and unpatented seedling.
The primary objective in making the cross that led to this new variety called ‘JAJchel’ was to invent a new medium sized variety that had the disease resistance and the double blooms of both parents and the demonstrated heat tolerance and prolific clustering bloom habit of the pollen parent.
The new variety was created by artificial pollination carried out in March of 2006 and germinated in January of 2007, in Houston, located in Harris County, Tex., U.S.A. The resulting seedlings were physically and biologically different from each other. The seedlings were grown outside in United States Department of Agriculture cold hardiness zones 9a and were only irrigated with water as needed. In 2010, a superior seedling, ‘JAJchel’ was identified as meeting the stated objectives and possessing the characteristic of curving it petals backwards towards the hypanthium during the final stage of development leading to an overall globulose flower form.
‘JAJchel’ was asexually propagated in 2011 by softwood and hardwood cuttings in Houston, Tex., U.S.A, zone 9a. Cuttings were grown successfully in Harris County, Tex., U.S.A, zone 9a and southern Galveston County, Tex., U.S.A, zone 9b. The resulting plants demonstrated that the unique combination of traits of this variety were stable and true to type.